Kagome's WHAT! the sequel
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched in irritation and he pulled her close saying, Kagome's mine and I don't share. Sess X Kag
1. just when you thought you knew someone

_Kagome's WHAT! the sequel_

_Lady Nefertiti: A sequel to my fic Kagome's what! just like I promised and posted soon after my other sequel Truth or Dare-the sequel. Nothing real fancy in this fic…and oh for all of those who think that I own Inuyasha? Guess again. I don't. _

**For those who haven't read the original first fic, 'Kagome's what?' you'll be totally lost as to what's going on in this fic…so be sure that you've read that one first. **

Enjoy reading! 

_Here's a flashback of what happened last fic for those who don't remember._

_**Sesshomaru and Kagome mated…(baby on the way? Who knows?) **_

_**Jaken still wondering if the danger's over…(can someone say Baka? Or **__**maybe**__** he's right this time….)**_

_**Inuyasha wondering if he's more surprised that Kagome mated Sesshomaru or the fact that she could be with child…**_

_**Shippo and Rin out of trouble (finally)….**_

_**And one more thing, Why didn't I mention What **__**Sango really thought**__** about Kagome and Sesshomaru mating and him marking her (etc) (etc)??? **_

Inuyasha: "You talk too much…" 

_-Cast of Inuyasha look appalled at the gall of Inuyasha saying something like that to the author- _

_Lady Nefertiti: "You're mating Miroku in this fic Inuyasha…" _

_Inuyasha: __**"WHATTTT??!!!!"**_

_-Cast Snicker while Miroku falls into a dead faint- _

* * *

Chapter 1: And just when you thought you knew someone… 

_-Sesshomaru's study- _

Inuyasha was not happy. NOT HAPPY AT ALL. But he'd dared not say or do anything in front of his half-blasted brother. Kagome…got drunk and decided to have a one-night stand with his brother. Fine. But she was still his.

'_FINE?! Whadyaa mean FINE?! They are mated baka! M-a-t-e-d!!! she is M-a-r-k-e-d!!! they are M-a-t-e-s!!! his conscious said angrily._

'So?' Inuyasha thought as Miroku gave him a weird look. He knew his hanyou companion and what he was thinking. NOW he wants Kagome when he knows he can't have her anymore….

Miroku gave his friend a look which said, 'Don't even think about going **there **Inuyasha' but Inuyasha just huffed and looked the other way.

"I think I will go and meditate somewhere…" Miroku thought.

"Yeah…Yeah …Hentai go off and 'meditate' studying woman's derrieres why don't you? What a waste of a Monk….." Inuyasha said scoffing. He watched as Miroku walked out of the large doors and then turned to glare at his big brother….

"It's just you and me now Sesshomaru…." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles as he spat out his _big brother's_ name with venom. Sesshomaru just looked downright amused…..

_-Shippo and Rin- _

"Inuyasha-sama doesn't look happy Shippo, do you think we should do something?" Rin asked him. Shippo shook his head and then both scampered away. No one noticing them of course.

_-Sango- _

She didn't know how to come about this _situation, _so to speak. Sure she supported Kagome in every way but being someone who came from a clan that was taught to demolish the very existence of them and her best friend, sister being married…. Well mated to one? Who cared whether he was powerful deadly and overprotective? It wasn't sitting well with her…

"Kagome will you come take a walk with me outside?" Sango asked her softly. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who silently said yes and then she let go of his hand and walked out of the study with her, shutting the door with a firm 'click.' Sango frowned as she followed _the lady of the western lands… 'And she had to ask for permission from Sesshomaru to go somewhere…' _No this just wasn't sitting well with her. They turned a corner and walked outside towards the gardens. 

"Ah I just love Sakura blossoms in the springtime don't you Sango?" Kagome said as she watched one slowly fall to the ground. Sango sighed and nodded her head. It was just too hard to be angry at her best friend. "I remember last spring in the future when I took a walk with Hojo to the movies, my friends practically pushed me to go and said otherwise they'd never talk to me again. I saw Sakura petals fall to the ground….it was the day…." Then Kagome broke off suddenly and stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

"What day?" Sango asked gently prodding her on gently. Kagome looked like she was going to sob her heart out then and Sango grimaced. 'No doubt Sesshomaru would smell her tears and kill me.' Then thank god Kagome composed herself in time.

"It was the day that Hojo asked me to marry him…" Kagome said in a choked whisper.

"**HE WHATTTT??"** Sango said in shock. Okay so she knew that this Hojo guy had a crush on Kagome and always asked her out on 'dates' but he was that serious? But why was Kagome so….so scared? Now that she had Sesshomaru? Like Hojo was going to appear out of the blue and fight Sesshomaru for his mate?

"Sango you know how I'm the re-incarnation of Kikyo? I'm afraid that I'll somehow meet the incarnation of Hojo here in the feudal era…." Kagome said. Sango didn't say anything, all of her anger dissipating. It was possible! Even Sango could be in the modern era somewhere and Kagome hadn't met her yet…..Weird….

Suddenly Sango felt ashamed of her actions and thoughts. She knew why she was angry at Kagome. She'd been jealous of Kagome! Of her best friend! Sure being concerned was one thing but she'd been jealous that Kagome had someone to love and there were three guys (well four counting Kouga) who had affections for her! How dare could she even think that?! Sango shook her head and then threw those jealous thoughts _out the window_, so to speak. She was going to help Kagome no matter what and stand by her no matter what!

"Kagome I think that…." Sango began.

_-Inuyasha and Sesshomaru- (A/N: don't you just love these boys?) _

"Indeed. It's just you and me…." Sesshomaru began in a bored tone. Inuyasha gritted his teeth in anger. He always treated him like a child! "What pray tell do you want? I'm a busy demon…" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah! Busy fuckin' my Kagome!" Inuyasha said in anger. Alas Inuyasha always let anger get the best of him again…..Suddenly Sesshomaru had him by the throat pressed against the wall, his eyes flashing red.

"Kagome.Is.Not.Yours.And.Will.Never.Be. And the next time you use such vulgar language this Sesshomaru will torture you, cut you to ribbons then kill you." Sesshomaru began in an evil voice. "No one will take my mate away from me….no one…" and Sesshomaru pressed his neck harder.

"Damn you! let go!" Inuyasha said gasping for air. Sesshomaru complied and threw him across the room in disgust. Both brother's glared at each other in hate.

_-Shippo and Rin-_

Both had easily _'disappeared' _on Jaken who was muttering things about foolish children. Jaken passed by the missing the children hiding in the bush

"I'm bored." Rin said.

"Me too." Shippo said sighing.

"Me MORE!!!" Rin said.

"Hey lets stop arguing and find something constructive to do! Well Kagome mama said that she didn't need our help so lets help someone else!"

"Yeah!" Rin said agreeing.

_-With the lovable monk Miroku- _

He'd heard their entire conversation and smirked. Sesshomaru would sure_ love_ to hear this conversation….he thought. Suddenly he saw Sango's hurt and upset expression and his brow furrowed. What was she thinking? Then he heard Sango say,

'_Kagome I think that….'_

Think what?! Why did his beloved have to stop there?! He sighed and walked off towards the meditating area of the palace….Alas his **Hentai radar** was still on……and he ended up in the woman's hotsprings….

"**AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! YOU HENTAI!!!!" **A lot of females screamed.

* * *

Lady Nefertiti: Well that was chapter 1 of my sequel! 

_Please read and review._


	2. Play nice! boys!

_Chapter 2: Play nice! boys!_

_Last time: Think what?! Why did his beloved have to stop there?! He sighed and walked off towards the meditating area of the palace….Alas his __**Hentai radar**__ was still on……and he ended up in the woman's hotsprings…._

"_**AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! YOU HENTAI!!!!" **__A lot of females screamed. _

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 2 of my fic. Sorry for the long update. I was busy studying for my finals. And I would've had this up sooner but people came over to our house and I couldn't get on my computer…_

_Well anyway, Enjoy reading!_

* * *

_-Western gardens- (Kagome and Sango) _

Both were standing nicely in the gardens talking when they heard screams coming from the direction of the springs…

'_**AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! YOU HENTAI!!!!'**_

Both shook their heads sighing softly. "I think I'm going to have to put him on a leash." Sango said. She then looked out in the distance and then said, "And about your Hojo problem? I'm sure that if you stay within the palace and are with Sesshomaru all the time then you won't see him, even if he is here in the past…"

"You think that I'm in danger or something Sango?" Kagome asked her curiously.

"No.Well…" Sango began in a hasty voice. "You know that the Hojo in the present _desired_ you and would _stalk_ you, so to speak. And you know men and err…male demons in general have little patience….and if Sesshomaru found out that this incarnation _desires you _do you think that he's going to let _**him live**_? You do know that Sesshomaru can't go to the present and kill Hojo….but Sesshomaru's present self may….wait…killing is illegal in your time isn't it?"

"This is just all so confusing…" Kagome said sighing softly.

"Hmm…yes…" Sango said.

Suddenly there was a **KA-BOOM!!!** and both their heads whipped around trying to find the source of the noise. "That wasn't me sitting Inuyasha…." Kagome started.

**BOOM!**

**KA-BOOM!**

Whaaa….both Sango and Kagome thought and hurried towards the castle to find out what was going on….

_-Sesshomaru and Inuyasha- (A/N: yeah I'll bet everyone figured out that it was them…(smiles) ) _

"Why you Baka bastard!!" Inuyasha yelled at his Aniki jumping towards him trying to kill him. Sesshomaru smirked and sighed inwardly thinking, 'Child.'

"Calm yourself Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said coolly while stepping aside avoiding Inuyasha's blow….not looking the least bit concerned that his study was being demolished due to Inuyasha's temper tantrum.

**KA-BOOM!!** And Inuyasha ran into a bookcase in Sesshomaru's study. "Hold still so I can kill you! damn you!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru sighed regally and said,

"You really are a waste of time…." And lashed him with his whip, Inuyasha backing away in time, but hit _another_ bookshelf instead.

**BOOM!**

"**$&&$$!!!!!"**

Suddenly the study door opened and in came Kagome and Sango. "I heard…" Kagome said in an out of breath voice. Then looked at the ground to see a fallen Inuyasha sprawled out eagle-like. "Oh." And she understood.

"Koi why have you been running about the palace?" Sesshomaru asked. 'Wow…He.actually. Sango thought. And here she thought that he only cared about himself and about his ward, Rin. "Come and sit down before you get sick and stress yourself out."

_-Suddenly- _

"**AHH!!!!** And here I thought all the women loved me!!!" Miroku came running into the study taking a deep breath. Everyone's eyebrow raised at that comment.

"Indeed. They are not _human_ women who will just hit you…they are demonesses that will attack and kill you…." Sesshomaru said in a regal and airy voice.

Inuyasha jumped out of his hole and said, "Keh! Everyone knows that you are a lecherous monk!"

"Oh hello my friend." Miroku said to Inuyasha then looked around the room. "And by god! Have the both of you been renovating?!"

_-Dead silence- _

_(cue the crickets) _

_-With Shippo and Rin- _

"The two brother's don't play nice and **always** try to kill each other!" Rin said.

"This is indeed a dire situation Rin!" Shippo said nodding his head.

"Something needs to be done!" Rin said in a cute and commanding voice.

_-The future- (500 years) _

"Oh hello Hojo! You've come to give yet another present for Kagome?" Kagome's mom said.

"Oh they're not _presents_…" Hojo began sheepishly. "They're like healing things for her. Her grandfather did say that she was sick with the flu."

"Well I thank you…and thank your mother as well." Kagome's mom said.

"Can I see her?" Hojo said hesitantly.

"She uh…she got married…Hojo…" Kagome's mom said and inwardly she thought 'No…more like mated to a one demon lord named Sesshomaru….'

"**MARRIED!?"** Hojo began angrily. "Why wasn't I invited?"

(A/N: well wouldn't you be really pissed if _your woman_ got married to someone else? Err…pertaining to guys only….)

"She was married in America…." Kagome's mom said.

"Oh…" Hojo said sadly.

_-Kagome's mom flashback- _

"_Hey mom! I'm home!" 'And mated….' She thought grinning to see what her mother would think. _

"_Kagome! You're back!" Kagome's mom came out and gave her a big hug. _

"_Um…Mom I just wanted to say that…. I hope you're not mad but… it's like true love and you know when that happens…and" Kagome started only to be cut off by her mother. _

"_Kagome, calm down and tell me who you love…" her mother said. _

"_I fell in love with this demon…umm…he's like a lord and powerful and cute and mine and…" and then Kagome started ranting out all sorts of hotness that Sesshomaru possessed. _

"_So no Hojo?" her mother said. _

"_No." Kagome said. "I don't like him, he like wears me down with all his affections that he showers on me…" _

"_I see…" Kagome's mother said. _

_-End Kagome's mother flashback- _

"So is she like living in America now? I would like to visit her and give her my best wishes…" Hojo began.

'Err…no 500 years in the past so I don't know how you're gonna get there…' Kagome's mother thought trying to come up with an answer.

"I actually don't know where in America she lives…um…she hasn't written or e-mailed me back yet."

"Oh well when she does let me know?" Hojo said then waved goodbye thinking that when he found out who swept Kagome off her feet from under his nose he was going to kill him…..

(A/N: _Kill __**Sesshomaru?**_Just those two words would make someone laugh at the irony (tell me when to stop laughing) )

"Good boy ne? Too bad Kagome didn't marry him." Kagome's grandfather said walking up to her.

Kagome's mom just sweat dropped.

_-500 years- (the past)_

The said, sexiness Sesshomaru was looking towards the Hentai that dared call himself an honorable monk….Who was looking at his Kagome…who was looking at Inuyasha….who was glaring right back at her. Inuyasha cleared his throat and then said, pointing at Sesshomaru, "Now about you and Kagome, you've no right to make lo… "

Kagome sighed in exasperation. Child. She wasn't Inuyasha's…

"Sit…Inuyasha…"

**(A little exasperated boom)**

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 2! _

_Inuyasha: "That chapter was so confusing!" _

_Sesshomaru: "Hn. Well it is a given fact that Hanyou's have little brains but large mouth's to spout plenty of profanities…" _

_Inuyasha: "Why you..!!!!" _

_Kagome: "SITTT!!!!" _

_**(Boom!) **_


	3. The topic for today? Kagome

_Chapter 3: The topic for today? Kagome. _

_Last time: Kagome sighed in exasperation. Child. She wasn't Inuyasha's…_

"_Sit…Inuyasha…"_

_Lady Nefertiti: Information why I won't be posting for a while is (on my profile) _

_enjoy reading!_

* * *

_-Sesshomaru's study- _

She hoped that Sesshomaru hadn't heard all that stuff she was talking about with Sango. She didn't want to explain all the Hojo business with him. And it wasn't as if she was protecting him or anything! She just didn't think it was worth going through all the hassle of saying things like:

'_When I was living in the future Hojo said this and this….' And 'Hojo always tried to ask me…' and 'but of course I feel nothing for him because….' _

GAD! She'd be explaining things to him for days! And even if the incarnation of Hojo was living around here somewhere then how would he recognize her? She didn't wear her school uniform anymore and the hell Sesshomaru would let Kagome walk around by herself without protection or out of his sight in any case.

"Um Kagome-sama, if I may ask who was this Hojo fellow you were talking about with Lady Sango earlier outside in the gardens?" Miroku asked. Sango glared and Kagome looked like she wanted to change the subject but with Sesshomaru? He'd surely catch on unlike Inuyasha…

'Hojo?' Sesshomaru thought. A male. In HIS mate's mind. Important enough that she talked about him. Yet nothing showed on his face. Kagome was about to respond saying that he was just someone from her _past from the future. _

_(A/N: past life) _

Before she had a chance to say anything a knock resounded on the study door and everyone turned their heads towards the sound. Inuyasha had just jumped out of his crater/hole and then the study door slowly opened when Sesshomaru said enter. One of the generals in Sesshomaru's army, Sanji, walked in and bowed a little saying, "Milord. Forgive the interruption but I have come to inform you that the new trainees for the army have recently arrived and will begin training first thing tomorrow morning."

"Very well. Good. This Sesshomaru leaves the rest of the preparations to you, Sanji before I go and oversee their skills tomorrow. You can go now." Sesshomaru said regally. The general bowed again and walked out. He shut the door with a soft 'click' and made his way back to the training grounds. 'I will not let you down milord.' He thought. He remembered what had happened to the last general before him. With Sesshomaru-sama there was no room for mistakes and now that he had a mate? There _really_ wasn't any more room. Now that he had a mate….even an insult would land one of them with death. A human, yet a powerful Miko of the Shikon would attract any human male or demon alike.

_-Shippo and Rin- _

"I thought we weren't supposed to do anything bad anymore Shippo-chan!" Rin said adamantly.

"We're not! We are helping others! And ooh wait here comes an unsuspecting Jaken!" Shippo said and an evil voice.

**(BOOM!!) **

And a swirly-eyed Jaken was fooled and hit with one of Shippo's many tricks. "Ha! Jaken can't catch us!"

"Jaken-sama looks funny!" Rin said and both scampered off.

"Come back you relentless children!!!!" Jaken said chasing them. Sesshomaru-sama would surely have his head this time!!! And there were new trainees here too! That would look bad on his lord!

_-Training grounds- (Anonymous new trainee demons speaking on grounds) _

"I heard Sesshomaru's mate is a sight to behold…" Shiro said.

"That's none of our Business Shiro! You have a job and that is to guard the western lands!"

"She's a powerful Miko too…." Another replied.

"So what?" another one said.

"Do you have a certain death wish? But out of curiosity what is her name?"

"Kagome-sama." Another one said.

They all cleared their throats as the general of Sesshomaru's army came their way. Had he heard them? Another random Trainee came jogging towards them. He couldn't believe that he was late! He'd surely get kicked out now and he was going to try for a higher ranking position. Of course guarding the mate of the lord of the western lands was out of the question….For now. That was probably lord Inuyasha's job.

'Hey did they say Kagome?' he thought as he walked up to the crowd.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 3! _

_Please read and review!_


	4. Sango’s suspicions are always right

_Chapter 4: Sango's suspicions are always right…right? Part 1_

_Last time: Of course guarding the mate of the lord of the western lands was out of the question….For now. That was probably lord Inuyasha's job. _

'_Hey did they say Kagome?' he thought as he walked up to the crowd. _

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading!_

* * *

_-Training grounds- (with Sanji, the general of Sesshomaru's army) _

'_Do you have a certain death wish? But out of curiosity what is her name?' _

'_Kagome-sama.'_

Sanji sighed. He should've expected as much. Of course everyone would be curious, especially the males. This wouldn't do at all. It was his job to train the new 'rookies' and behave themselves. As he approached his group, he saw another demon running up to them. He was late and that was unacceptable. "State your name and explain why you are late." Sanji said in a cold tone as he arrived towards their group. The other 'rookies' shivered. So that was why Sanji was the general of Lord Sesshomaru's army. He was as cold as hell….

"Uhm…Ryou Hayaka-ka-wa and I am late be…because…." But he never got to finish because Sanji cut him off.

"Make sure that **never** happens again and do not stutter while in my presence. Will your enemies perhaps stop in battle and listen to your useless rubbish? You are Dismissed." Sanji said with a wave of his hand.

"But why…" Ryou began.

"You dare contradict or question me?" Sanji said which made the rest of the rookies happy that it wasn't _them_, Sanji was questioning.

"Sorry sir…." Ryou said shutting his mouth. 'Bastard.' He thought inwardly seething. His master should know that he had indeed infiltrated the castle. Now all his group had to do was slowly plan and execute their mission. His group was slowly dispersed throughout the castle very cleverly. Nothing would make them fail this mission and they would perfect it underneath Sesshomaru's nose too.

Sanji was no fool. He saw the look that this pathetic demon had given him. Sesshomaru hadn't made him general just because he was a good fighter and had more experience in battle than others. Ryou's facial expression showed that he was up to something. 'He will be watched and very closely too.' Sanji thought. He saw something flash by the corner of his eyes and heard childish giggling.

'_Jaken-sama looks funny!'_

'_Come back you relentless children!!!!'_

Sanji shook his head and smirked inwardly. Maybe they should be watched too….

_-Sesshomaru's study- _

"Hojo is….was….a boy from my school who…." Kagome started and inwardly thought, 'Oh sure Kagome….go on and add… who wanted me as a girlfriend maybe more….' "Who always wanted to help heal my illnesses…." Kagome finished. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. She was ill? How come she didn't tell him? How could he not see it? 'Listen to me…I sound like a mother-hen.' He thought. Kagome caught his look and then said, "It was just a ruse so he wouldn't suspect that I always ran off to the past all the time…."

He just nodded his head and didn't say anything else. Of course he trusted his mate but he still saw a look of worry on her face. Something was still bothering her….a lot. Maybe he'd ask her in private later…with no one else around.

'**Yup! That's certainly a good idea!'** His beast said happily.

Kagome then excused herself and called Sango to come and follow her. She didn't want anyone else questioning her about who Hojo was, what his relationship used to be with her, what he meant to her, etc….etc….etc….Sesshomaru would be able to tell if she was lying through her teeth. She hadn't even finished her conversation with Sango about him either. Miroku was just too damn nosy about people's lives….

'_But that's what makes him, him right Kagome?'_ her conscious said to her.

Yes…but…

Sango was following Kagome silently and they were being bowed to by staff and servants as they walked trough the hallways. Kagome seemed too deep in thought to acknowledge or even smile at them. They made a turn to go into the royal wing when Kagome heard a loud,

"Kagome-sama watch out!" (Sango's voice)

Suddenly Kagome looked up and ran right into a guard? Was it?

"Oh…I'm…" Kagome began. Damn now she'd have to take a bath. She smelled like that bloody demon.

'_Well he's going to be a lot bloodier if you don't wash that scent off you soon. Sesshomaru's going to rip him to pieces because now you smell like him!'_ her conscious said.

"Gomen. Kagome-sama is it? It was my entire fault. I should've been looking where I was going. I'm Ryou by the way, a new 'rookie' guard you could say." He said, his eyes twinkling. Kagome nodded and then said a hurried 'bye.'

Sango glared at his retreating form evilly. He ran into her on purpose! What a bastard! Hmm…maybe it was time to bring out her famed Boomerang. It'd been a while since she'd 'practiced' her skills and here in this palace she could put them to good use.

'Like a-holes…who decide they want to touch Kagome on purpose.' She thought.

"Sango? Why did you stop?" Kagome called over her shoulder.

"I'm coming Kagome." Sango said hurrying after her. Sesshomaru should know about this…

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 4! _

_Next chapter should be up soon. I updated my other fic 'sleeping with the enemy' yesterday so check it out if you haven't read it yet. _

_Please read and review!_

_Inuyasha: "People are going to start dying aren't they?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Why do you always ask me about death? You're certainly not dying..." _

_Inuyasha: "AH! Didn't I always say I loved you Nefertiti-sama!" _

_Cast: '...' _


	5. Talking to Sesshomaru part 1

_Chapter 5: Talking to Sesshomaru is no laughing matter…part 1_

_Last time: "Sango? Why did you stop?" Kagome called over her shoulder. _

"_I'm coming Kagome." Sango said hurrying after her. Sesshomaru should know about this…_

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading everyone and for those who didn't know, my other fics 'sleeping with the enemy' and 'truth or dare-the sequel' have also been updated. _

* * *

_-With Sango- _

Well Kagome might think that some other demon falling on her was no big deal and the fact that it was just an accident but Sango didn't think so and neither would Sesshomaru. Maybe where Kagome came from it was okay that some unknown guy 'fell on you' or 'ran into you' by accident but here in the feudal era it so wasn't. 'And being with demons, studying demons for like my whole life' Sango thought inwardly it wouldn't sit well with them. Imagine your mate smelling like some other male! Kagome better go take that bath of hers before Sesshomaru decided to show up saying that he missed her presence or her 'wonderful scent.' ha-ha…..(cough) (cough) yup that'd be the day. This Ryou was one dead demon walking and he even had the gall to smile at Kagome. Sango didn't know which infuriated her more. "Kagome-sama?" Sango said in an uncertain voice. She needed to keep Kagome updated on the 'demon what's and whatnots…'

"Sango, please call me Kagome. You don't need to address me so formally and yes I was ticked off too but I'd rather not make a scene in the middle of the hallway, we'll just let Sesshomaru deal with it." Kagome said and then walked into her room. Sango nodded, and then thought, 'Good.' She'd thought that Kagome was getting TOO soft for her own good. That or she enjoyed other males touching her. A grimace appeared on her face as she thought about what Sesshomaru would say. Would he kill the demon slowly and very painfully or would he just kill him with a fast slash of the sword. She doubted that he'd let the demon go walking freely, mated or not. He'd never shown mercy to anyone male or female. When that demon was pissed….he was pissed and Sango had heard it through Kagome that he had some demon to impersonate Inuyasha's mother. If he could be so cruel hearted towards his brother… some unknown demon wouldn't be too hard to emotionally destroy. Whatever worked for him… it was a means to an end right?

"I need to go and take a breath of fresh air outside; I'll be back later so stay here and wait for me kay?" Sango said. Kagome nodded and then proceeded towards the hot springs (that were attached to their room, kind of like a modern main room with the bathroom inside the room) Sango then walked in the opposite direction and walked out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. It wouldn't do to have peeping tom's looking at Kagome and she wasn't talking about Miroku or Inuyasha this time.

Well it was time to have a little chat with the gold-eyed western demon lord….

_-Somewhere not in the palace- _

"You're plan had better work or so help me I will kill you like I killed Hitihiko." A cold voice said in the darkness, his eyes glowing with malice. The demon bowed to his lord and then said,

"Hai Sire, I have no doubts that my plan is flawless, however, that Taijiya by the name of Sango might prove to be a problem. She is constantly around Miko-sama and her _occupation_ is something to be wary of. We will need to separate the two." The demon said, head still bowed in respect.

"Whatever works for you…as long as _**it works**_. You are dismissed." The Lord said with a wave of his hand. The demon nodded and then got up, turned and walked out. He didn't like his lord but its what put food on the table for his family. He'd rather be working in Sesshomaru's army, it's what he wanted but with his family being threatened by his now 'lord' as he called him, this is what he'd have to do…for now.

_-Kagome- (in the hot springs) _

She was leaning forward against the large heated rock/boulder, chin on top of her crossed arms in deep thought.

_-Flashback- _

'_Gomen. Kagome-sama is it? It was my entire fault. I should've been looking where I was going. I'm Ryou by the way, a new 'rookie' guard you could say.' _

_-End Flashback- _

A frown appeared on Kagome's flawless features. None of the new trainees knew her name or should! The only thing they should be aware of was that the Lord now HAD a mate…. Sesshomaru had said that they'd just arrived yesterday. Either they had been well informed by someone nosy or they knew her from before…which was odd since the demon she had run into was someone she'd never seen before in her life. He'd taken the blame but he hadn't blushed in embarrassment or whatever. Could even the most emotional of demons really not have any emotions to smile or blush? But he HAD smiled…..what an odd demon. She'd have to talk to Sesshomaru when she saw him.

_-Back to Sango- (on her way towards Sesshomaru's study) _

Hmm…how should she go about this? Talking to Sesshomaru about this situation?

_1.) 'Uh yeah well Sesshomaru some random demon decided to run into your mate a while ago…' _

_**Or maybe**_

_2.) 'Yeah well see the thing is Lord Sesshomaru there once was this demon named Ryou and he decided he wanted to smell and touch your beloved mate….' _

_**Or maybe**_

_3.) 'Lord Sesshomaru, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but this random rookie guard ran into your mate a while ago and now she smells like him. But it's okay really! She's taking a bath now and scrubbing his scent off.' _

"Oh sure Sango, just listen to yourself. You're so dead when you attempt to explain this situation to him. After so many years he decides he wanted to take a mate, some other male decides he wanted her too." Sango shook her head. She was so dead.

_-With Jaken- (on the prowl looking for two missing children) _

"**This Jaken is telling everyone there is much danger ahead of us!!!!" **

Lots of giggling ensued (resulted) and poor Jaken was knocked out with the hilt of a samurai's sword.

"Lord Sesshomaru needs to get a new one of those. He appears to be broken." He muttered.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: ha-ha!! I loved the last part. I almost forgot about Jaken in this fic. Well anyway, _

_Don't forget to read and review!_


	6. Talking to Sesshomaru part 2

_Chapter 6: Talking to Sesshomaru is no laughing matter…part 2_

_Last time: Lots of giggling ensued (resulted) and poor Jaken was knocked out with the hilt of a samurai's sword. "Lord Sesshomaru needs to get a new one of those. He appears to be broken." He muttered. _

* * *

_-Kagome- (hot springs) _

She got out of the hot springs and dried herself. She was still thinking about the rookie guard. She hoped that she got to Sesshomaru before Sango did. Yeah she knew where Sango went and Kagome knew that there would be one dead demon soon but she hadn't stopped her. This just showed how much Sango cared for her well being.

'_And what were you going to do? Have Sesshomaru pardon that guard saying it was an accident?' And what are you going to do next? Have Naraku over for tea so you can gossip about the newest trends and who's wearing what in the royal demon court?'_ her conscious said to her scoffing.

Kagome was getting too soft for her own good. Giving people the benefit of doubt was her way but sometimes she supposed she should just let go and let her mate handle it. Overstepping her boundaries was not something she wanted to do.

_-Somewhere not in the castle- _

"What news do you bring me?" A cold voice said from where he was sitting. The man bowed to the 'leader' and said,

"Sire there is not much information as of yet but we do know that the demon-slayer by the name of Sango is on her way to see Lord Sesshomaru and there is an incessantly annoying toad by the name of Jaken who keeps saying that there is much danger ahead of them."

"Hmm…how interesting that a lowly demon should know rather guess that there is much danger." The cold voice said. "Very well, be on your way then. You are doing well concerning this matter."

"Arigato Sire." The man bowed and stood up and walked out of the chilly room. Alas he never heard his lord's last couple of sentences.

The cold voice said, "Ryou you are being watched very closely…"

_-With Miroku- (lost somewhere in the castle) _

He put a hand on his heart, making sure he was still breathing properly. He'd made enough wrong turns to last him a lifetime! Too many females in this palace and none of them were friendly enough to bare his child!

Sango…

Sango…where was she? Maybe this time he should ask for directions…..

_-With Sango- (approaching impending doom and walking towards Sesshomaru's study) _

Okay this is what she was going to do! She was a demon slayer and she would hold her ground! No demon, powerful or weak, rich or poor was going to push her around! She was taught to assassinate the demon kind and here she was just going to go and TALK to one. She should be just fine! Hmm…Okay so maybe giving herself a pep-talk wasn't working as well as she was thinking and she sweat dropped.

She shook her head and then thought that now was not the time to panic at all. Sesshomaru was reasonable and he'd listen to her right? He'd act rationally right? He'd…he wouldn't hurt her because she wasn't there to help or whatever to Kagome right?

Yeah right…and she mentally sobbed. She was a dead one for sure….she could see it now in the headlines of the papers:

"_**Unfortunately the last of the Demon slayers falls at the hands of the one aristocratic assassin Taiyoukai, Sesshomaru-sama lord of the western lands." **_

She was about to reach the doors, the very large and long doors of his study and stared at them, wording if she would have to knock or announce herself or maybe those guards on the right and left of the doors were going to open the door for her. They probably scented her already and wondering when she was going to show herself. Damn the demon kind sometimes…couldn't ever give them the element of surprise.

"The world is in danger GAHH!!!!!!" and Jaken went running past her in a wild panic, waving his arms up in the air and then Rin and Shippo who were chasing him, whizzed by with flowers, rocks and slingshots (courtesy of Kagome) in their hands.

'………'

Okay that was kind of weird.

Then someone came walking down the hall and she heard, "Tiz the season to be jolly fa-la-la-la…Sang-gooo???"

Whaaa? Was the only thing she thought of. Was she the only sane one left? "Mir-Miroku?" Sango said, quite confused now. Did someone give **HIM **Sake now? Couldn't have been the children, they were busy chasing Jaken. Great…A drunk Miroku was not a good thing. Seriously…

"San-goo?? Wherz you goin'???" Miroku said in a slurry voice, draping an arm around her. Sango shook her head and sighed. She'd rather deal with a lecherous monk then a drunken one. What should she do about him??? Hmm…

"Sango-sama? Are you alright?" a guard asked her walking up to her now.

"I don't really uhm know…." Sango started. "Can you do something about him? I have to see Sesshomaru-sama and I cannot be late." Yes she could see it now in Sesshomaru's voice.

"_**You are late Taijiya...die for your lateness…"**_

Kagome sure knew how to pick her demons and Sango shook her head. She handed the Monk over to the guard and smiled in appreciation. The guard looked at her and asked where or rather what he should do about him. "Oh just throw him somewhere…" she said in an offhanded sort of way.

"San-goo!!! Dun' leave thiz Monk!!!" Miroku said looking horrified.

'…………..'

"Right then be on your way…." Sango said. The guard bowed and walked off. Sango was about to turn when she heard a voice. It was his voice. What the hell? Howe dare he show his face now? After all that…what was he going to do? She should just finish him off herself. Sesshomaru didn't even need to bother.

_(A/N: I was going to stop here….it would've made a nice cliffy but I decided to keep going….) _

She glared at him with all she could muster and the guard flinched a little. Sheesh females these days….

"And what brings YOU here Ryou?" Sango said coldly.

"I just wondered whether you knew… " The guard cleared his throat and then said. But Sango cut him off and crossed her arms.

"Ah…well you know what _Ryou_? You can express yourself and tell your Lord Sesshomaru what happened….I need not bother talking to him."

What a bastard! What the hell did he take her for? She could see that he was trying his best to stall her…..possibly from talking to Sesshomaru.

_-Sanji- _

The rookies did fine at least for today he thought. He didn't expect much from them and didn't see any potential in any either. He'd be better off dismissing all of them like he'd done that Ryou Hayakawa. He sighed and knew that Sesshomaru-sama wanted punctuality and that's what he expected from EVERYONE. For example what if they were in the middle of a battle and a guard, whether new rookie or not, came an hour late apologizing…. The other side wasn't going to wait….would be kind of funny scenario actually.

He made his way down the hall to report to Lord Sesshomaru when he heard a conversation at the end of the hall.

_-Conversation- _

'_And what brings you here Ryou?'_

'_I just wondered whether you knew…' _

'_Ah…well you know what Ryou? You can express yourself and tell your Lord Sesshomaru what happened….I need not bother talking to him.'_

_-End conversation- _

His eyes narrowed as he approached Sango-sama, one of Kagome-sama's friends and that rookie….what was HE still doing in the palace? "What's going on here?" he said and both turned to look at him, finally noticing his presence. He bowed a little and Sango looked a little relieved and then took a deep breath which hadn't gone unnoticed by Sanji who looked even more pissed at the rookie. He needed to die…..

He turned to look at Sango and asked her in a much softer tone, "Sango-sama…are you alright?"

"I don't know…." She said.

"I beg your pardon?" Sanji said. What an odd answer. He turned towards the rookie and said very coldly, "I thought I told you to leave."

Ryou gulped and then opened his mouth to say something…When a very cold and velvety voice cut though everyone's thoughts and they shivered.

"_Why is everyone crowded around this Sesshomaru's study and disturbing his peace?" _

_

* * *

__Lady Nefertiti: chapter 6! _

_Please read and review!_

_Inuyasha: "And where am I in this chapter?"_

_Lady Nefertiti: "Oh! Shoot! I forgot you were even in this fic!" _

_Inuyasha: "**SAY WHAAAAHTTT?!" **_

_Cast: (snicker) _


	7. Situation: dire?

_Chapter 7: Situation…dire? _

_Last time: "I beg your pardon?" Sanji said. What an odd answer. He turned towards the rookie and said very coldly, "I thought I told you to leave." _

_Ryou gulped and then opened his mouth to say something…When a very cold and velvety voice cut though everyone's thoughts and they shivered. _

"_Why is everyone crowded around this Sesshomaru's study and disturbing his peace?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading! _

* * *

_-In front of Sesshomaru's study- _

"Well?" Sesshomaru said in a cold tone. Sango gulped and then took a deep breath.

"This is Ryou Hayakawa. He has something he wishes to tell you." And Sango pushed him forward towards Sesshomaru. 'Whew that was hard.' Sango thought.

"Sanji what is the meaning of this? You were supposed to be training the new recruits." Sesshomaru said.

"Sire this one…" Sanji began.

"Sesshomaru-sama I have something…something I wish to speak to you about. It…It is of dire importance that you know for it regards your…uhm…Kagome-sama…" Ryou said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and picked him up by the collar glaring into his eyes.

"What about her? Never mind. You can tell this Sesshomaru in his study." With that he (ahem) threw Ryou into his study and calmly and regally walked in followed by Sango and Sanji and door closed shut with a calm 'click.'

'Ouch! I'm sure that's going to leave a few bruises.' Sango thought looking at his fallen form and sat on a sofa next to fireplace, Sanji coming to stand by her side giving Ryou an evil look.

'If Lord Sesshomaru doesn't kill him then I will…with Pleasure.' Sanji thought grinning evilly.

_-With Ryou- _

Well the truth was going to come out sooner than later. Sooner the better right?

_-End Ryou- _

"Start now." Sesshomaru said not bothering to look at him. His beast growled at this pest of a demon. How dare his mate's name come upon the lips of this mongrel? How dare he even be close to his beloved Kagome….close enough to actually have physical contact with her?

'**Let me out!'** Sesshomaru's beast said.

'_No. you're a mindless beast. I can't have you go on a mindless killing spree.'_ Sesshomaru said to his beast inwardly.

'**I'm the boss here! You're just a visiting host!'** His beast said, his chains rattling in anger.

'……….'

_-Miroku- _

Ha! He'd found his way out of one of the guest rooms. He haphazardly sauntered out of the room wondering where his _Saaan-goo_ was. Someone had taken her away from him. It was only a moment ago when she had been standing with him! There had been a hundred…. no! A thousand demons in the hallway. She surely couldn't have battled all of them! She had been kidnapped! Oh no! He made his way to Sesshomaru's study to talk of his Saangoo's disappearance. Why hadn't Inuyasha protected her! What was he good for?

_-With Inuyasha- (grumbling somewhere in the palace) _

How dare he be dishonored in his childhood home! Sesshomaru hitting him! Kagome sitting him! He was going to go and get even and tell Kagome who was boss right now! Where could she be right now? He marched down the halls muttering about whatnot and then passed by his study (Sesshomaru's) and then paused hearing voices.

'_Sesshomaru-sama I have something…something I wish to speak to you about. It…It is of dire importance that you know for it regards your…uhm…Kagome-sama…'_

'_Start now.' _

Inuyasha grinned like an idiot. Ooh someone was so busted. Now this would be more entertaining than going to go and piss Kagome off. With that thought, he barged right into the study about to make his 'grand appearance.' Sango was here…how odd….Inuyasha then felt a breeze and giggling pass him by.

"Jaken-sama can't catch us!" and Rin and Shippo whizzed by bonking Jaken with his staff of skulls (or whatever its called) and Jaken chased them yelling,

"Come back here you relentless children! Stealing is dishonorable! Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your dragon! Dishonor on your Sesshomaru-sama! Dishonor on Kagome-sama and dis…."

**(BOOM!) **

Jaken was now a flat melon on the ground, courtesy of Inuyasha who can't stand it when it's loud. He blinked. Okay that was odd, but before they could run away again, Inuyasha picked Shippo up and then glared saying, "Don't aggravate the ugly toad Kit."

"Let go of me hanyou baka!" Shippo said twisting around.

"You let go of Shippo right now! You bad demon you!" Rin said kicking Inuyasha in the shins, on which Inuyasha dropped Shippo and started to howl in pain.

"Why you little….!" Inuyasha started but shut his mouth when he saw Sesshomaru step out of his study to see what all the commotion was about.

"Why are you disturbing the peace of this Sesshomaru's palace you ungrateful half-breed?" Sesshomaru said in an absolutely cold voice.

"Well you see…Jaken was….and then Rin and Shippo were…. in the halls…and then I took authority and tried to stop them….but then…." Inuyasha started, scratching his head looking confused then gulped at the look his half-brother was sending him.

"You dare to blame children on this?" Sesshomaru said flexing his claws.

"No! You just don't get it sometimes do you!!" Inuyasha said angrily and then squealed, blocking his arms before Sesshomaru hit him straight in the face with his poison whip.

"Die." Sesshomaru said and brought his poison claws up to kill (finally) Inuyasha.

"Aeeiiiiiii!!!!!!"

_-Sesshomaru's study- (Sango, Ryou and Sanji) _

"_Aeeiiiiiii!!!!!!" _

"What…What…Who do you suppose…." Sango began in a worried tone.

"Not to worry Sango-sama…" Sanji began in a calm tone. "I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama is taking care of the problem at hand." He looked at Ryou then and then coldly said, "You, on the other hand, Ryou should worry about your well being." And with that said, Ryou flinched. Damn it….so much for good things come to those who tell the truth. Truth wasn't going to help him in this case.

"Sanji, where did your guards take Miroku?" Sango asked. Sanji frowned as he thought about it, about that monk. Did Sango-sama perhaps care for that lecher?

"I'm sure he's being well taken care of Sango-sama." Sanji said easing her worry. Yeah he saw that lecher rub Sango-sama's bottom. How dare he….Sanji shook his head and then thought, 'She's better off without him and I wouldn't tell her where he was either…..'

Yeah he was sure Miroku was being _well taken care of…drunken baka…_

Sesshomaru walked back into the study looking all cool and unruffled, without a single hair out of place and then looked at the_ 'real problem at hand' _in disdain. "Now where were we?" Sesshomaru began. Sango gulped and then remembered the pep-talk she'd given herself. Sanji put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Sesshomaru saw that gesture, no matter how tiny, but didn't say anything.

"Okay uhm…Sesshomaru-sama, Rookie, Ryou Hayakawa here…(pointed at Ryou) accidentally ran into…. (Sango took a deep breath) Kagome-sama and now she smells like him. She's taking a….." But Sango stopped.

She didn't need to say that 'Kagome's taking a bath in front of two other demons….' Sheesh that was just asking for trouble…giving male demons dirty thoughts and dirty images….

_-Rin and Shippo- (off somewhere in the castle now) _

"Did you see that Shippo-chan? They were so close." Rin said in happy voice.

"Yes. They do make quite a nice couple don't you think? I do believe that everyone, especially the people I care about should have someone to love. " Shippo said.

"But I thought she loved another?" Rin said in a cute voice.

"He doesn't know what he really wants…" Shippo said.

"Ahh…" Rin said nodding her head.

"Sake?" Shippo said in a mischievous voice.

"Nah…that's been done…we should try something** new** this time…" Rin said in an equally mischievous voice.

"Ah the possibilities…" Shippo said.

_-End Shippo and Rin conversation- _

_-Kagome- (finally back to her) _

She was getting into her fresh Kimono and inwardly hoped that Sesshomaru hadn't killed the demon….what was his name? Ryou off by now…

_-Somewhere not in the palace-_

"So you mean to tell me that Ryou is being questioned by Sesshomaru-sama now? Hmm…Let's hope that he's a good liar, otherwise his family will just be yesterday's history…." The Lord chuckled evilly. The guard that had relayed the information to him shivered.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 7! _

_And the million dollar question is: Is Inuyasha dead?_

_Please read and review! _

_Inuyasha: "Lady Nefertiti!!! You killed me! I'm dead! I knew it! I can't believe it! You evil person you!!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: (blink) (blink) (blink) "When did I say you were dead?and Stop hyperventilating would you?!" _

_Inuyasha: '………..' _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Can I get some bottled water for this confused Hanyou please?!" _

_Kouga: "Here you go!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Than…__**What?!**__ What are you doing __**here**__?! Go back to my other fic, 'Give me something to believe in!' you're not in this fic buddy!" _

_Miroku: "You better not be giving my woman to some other no name character!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Is that a threat? Because who's writing the script?" _

_Miroku: '……..' _

_Lady Nefertiti: "I thought so…" _

_Inuyasha: "Am I really dead?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: '……….' _

_Cast: (snicker)_


	8. Actions speak a thousand words

_Chapter 8: Actions speak a thousand words_

_Last time: "So you mean to tell me that Ryou is being questioned by Sesshomaru-sama now? Hmm…Let's hope that he's a good liar, otherwise his family will just be yesterday's history…." The Lord chuckled evilly. The guard that had relayed the information to him shivered. _

_Lady Nefertiti: Yay! To everyone who said that I couldn't possibly kill Inuyasha off! He's just too cute ne?_

_Inuyasha: WHAATTT?? Who you calling __**'cute!?' **_

_Cast: (snicker) _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

_-Sesshomaru's study- (his P.O.V and having an inward argument with his beast) _

This Ryou person, a rookie in training had fallen on his beloved mate. He should kill him where he stood but then again, he and Sango-sama had said that it was an accident. Of course Sanji would back him up (Sesshomaru) because he was one of Sesshomaru's top generals and going against him wasn't healthy for the general.

'**He touched our mate. He seems to be on a mission or something! kill him! Who are you to judge ****THIS BEAST**** o' Sesshoamru?'** his beast argued.

'**Are you perhaps ignoring this beast?! Sesshomaru?'** (His beast said)

Sesshomaru shook his head inwardly and cleared his head, stamping down his angry beast. He'd look soft if he let Ryou live in front of the others eyes, however, it was Kagome's (his mate's) wish to let him live and her opinion mattered than all the others. Decisions…Decisions… Hmm…and Sesshomaru thought of an interesting way to come around this (looking soft) and still be in command of things.

Sesshomaru gave Ryou an evil look and his eyes flashed red. Ryou's heart skipped a beat and he gulped. 'Good…he should feel scared.' Sesshomaru thought. "This Sesshomaru does not appreciate you 'falling on' my mate, so to speak, however, A few questions must be asked in regards to whether you are even WORTH killing." Ryou sighed, maybe he wouldn't die today…..why must his life always be like this? No one would care and no one did care for him.

_-Hojo- (Future) _

There had to be some way…just _some way _that he could find out where Kagome was hiding. She was **somewhere **on this world and all he had to do was fish her out. He pulled out his cell phone and started making a few calls. Kagome couldn't have vanished off the face of the earth…..

_-End Hojo- _

_-Inuyasha- (alive on the ground in the hallway in front of the study) _

'Damn him! Just damn him!' Inuyasha glowered staring up at the ceiling from where he was lying on the ground. Huh? Hey why wasn't he dead? 'Wow Sesshomaru must be going soft or something….'

'**Did you wish to be dead you dumb baka?'** his inner beast said sighing for having such a baka for a well….demon.

Inuyasha was looking at the ceiling when he heard someone singing (very badly) about Sango? He craned his neck to see WTF? Miroku come sauntering down the hall like he was drunk…were those two little rascals (Shippo and Rin) at it again and spiked Miroku's drink this time? Pups/children these days…you just couldn't trust them.

_-With the lovable Monk Miroku- _

"Saan-goo…where far out thou Saan-goo?!" Miroku came dancing into the hall. He didn't bother to notice the snickering guards that wondered who in the seven hells made him a _**holy**_ monk.

_If they only knew he rubbed a woman's bottom and asked any random female to bare his child they'd be peeved beyond compare…_

_-Sesshomaru's study- _

She was listening to Sesshomaru talking to Ryou in his regal fashion and then turned to look at Sanji next to her. He sure was cute for an evil demon. NO! Bad Sango! And she shook her head trying to block out Hentai thoughts. She wasn't Miroku! Okay so maybe some demons were Hot…NO! 'At least he wouldn't grope my butt! Stop! Stop!' She thought turning red much to Sanji's amusement although he didn't show it on his face.

"Sango-sama are you well?" he asked her looking down from where he was next to her.

Sango's cheeks were tinged; a rosy hue, and she shook her head not trusting herself to speak at the moment. Then she heard someone in the halls calling her name.

'_Saan-goo…where far out thou Saan-goo?!'_

'Oh hell no…' Sango thought. She was mortified beyond compare. She sure hoped he wouldn't come in here and see her. He sounded drunk…..was he? The children were missing but they'd promised they wouldn't do anything like that again….

_-Kagome- (walking down the halls of the palace now) _

She had to get to the study as soon as possible. She had to tell Sesshomaru that he could not kill the rookie guard, at least not yet. It wasn't like her to get 'in-between things' that didn't concern her but should only concern her mate (like her safety) but this had been an accident. Sango had told her once that demon's didn't take that very lightly….when things concerned their mates…..that is.

She stopped suddenly as Rin and Shippo whizzed by her with lightning speed giggling about flat-melon Jaken's. 'hmmm…..well that's odd.' She thought. She turned to open the door of the study when she saw Miroku walking well dancing in the hall about 'San-goo….' Oh great. Did he have to make a fool of himself?

_-Somewhere not in the palace- _

"I want Sanji to report back here as soon as he's done talking to that inu-mutt Sesshomaru…" a cold voice said.

"My Lord…if I may be as so bold as to ask…why is it you hold such a grudge against the Taiyoukai Sesshomaru-sama?" one of the guards asked respectfully.

"You may not ask." The cold voice said frigidly. "Akira you will go back to the palace and give me a weekly report on the going-on's…."

"Yes my Lord." Akira said, bowed and then walked out of the room silently.

_-Sesshomaru's study – _

All heads turned to see who had the unmitigated audacity to open the doors walking in uninvited….it was Kagome….well no matter then and what was this? A drunk Miroku sauntering in behind her. Sango gave Miroku a look and bit her lip. Sanji noticed her distress and frowned at this Houshi. Was he the cause of her discomfort? He should die….

'**MATE!! ooohh mate looks yummy and sexy!' **Sesshomaru's beast said happily.

Well that was Random.

"My Lady, Kagome-sama…." Ryou said turning to face her and she gave him an even look which said, 'Yeah I will give you the benefit of doubt…and hear you out but Sesshomaru might not be so merciful….'

-Shippo and Rin-

"I don't like these turn of events..." Shippo said in a mysterious voice.

"Hn. Things are moving to slowly for my taste." Rin said thoughtfully.

"GRRRR..." Ah-Un said agreeing.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 8! Please read and review!_

_Inuyasha: "Where do you come up with these random sayings?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "I thought it would be funny…" _

_Inuyasha: "Funny? Funny my foot! You made Sesshomaru look like a lovesick fool…WAIT! That's not a bad thing! You're wonderful Lady Nefertiti! (gives her a hug) _

_Lady Nefertiti: "And he calls ME random?" _


	9. Say what?

_Chapter 9: Say what?_

_Last time: "My Lady, Kagome-sama…." Ryou said turning to face her and she gave him an even look which said, 'Yeah I will give you the benefit of doubt…and hear you out but Sesshomaru might not be so merciful….' _

_Lady Nefertiti: hi everyone! Sorry for the long update. Spanish 1102 is a killer! Anyway enjoy reading!_

_Inuyasha: (looks interested) "What is this 'spaa-ni-iishh?' is it a weapon? Or a name of one of your katanas?"_

_Lady Nefertiti: '………..' "Errr….anyway, I'm updating wedding crashers and women snatchers today too!" _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

It took Sesshomaru a minute to compose himself; of course no one noticed that. His beast wasn't always 'there' anyway, that was besides the point. Now to more important things like his beloved mate. Kagome made her way over to Sesshomaru's side as a tense silence broke out in the room. No one spoke wondering if Sesshomaru would be the first one to speak up which he should.

Ryou hadn't done anything bad...he wanted to join Lord Sesshomaru's army and be respected...but he had been caught by that evil Lord who had his families life in his hands.

"My Lord, my lady," Ryou began bowing to the both. "There is something you should know…"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said eyeing the demon coldly. Kagome nudged him telling him to be nice.

"There is an evil about…." Ryou hesitated not believing that he was going to or could die because of his stupid-ness of 'telling' his lord off (The Evil one not Sesshomaru) "I was ordered to spy on Kagome-sama….and…." Kagome inhaled sharply as Ryou continued. "Sesshomaru-sama… he is after your mate and I don't know why." And then Kagome exhaled. It was no surprise really; Kagome was always being stalked by people because of the Shikon. No wonder Kikyo was so bitter and aggravated all the time.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "And why were you _forced?" _he emphasized the word.

"_Otherwise he said he'd kill my family." _Ryou said looking at the ground with worry.Kagome looked sympathetic being the soft-hearted little Miko she was. Sesshomaru was the cold-hearted one. Amazing how the both met really…..

"Milord. What I really wanted was to join your army and be respected but I was caught by a Lord and now my fate resides with him. Now no doubt, he shall kill my family and I since I speak the truth."

"Oh Sesshomaru..." Kagome said softly touching his arm suddenly.

'Hnn.' he thought. Leave it to his beloved mate to feel warm-hearted over this...he was sure that if Naraku fed her a sob story then she'd feel for him too. gah...life was too much sometimes.

"Sango? Who's HE?" Miroku said accusingly pointing at the demon next to her. Sango flinched. Damn it! How and why did he sound so sober? Was he drunk at all? She was just about to _get it on with_ that Sanji demon! To hell with slaying these hot beings called demons!

"He's just…" Sango started.

"Monk. I respect the fact that you are a holy and wise person but you will address Lady Sango properly!" Sanji said. Both males glared at each other. 'Oh you're so on...' they both thought.

Suddenly, Jaken came running in and then said, **"WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY MYSTERIOUS FORCES MILORD!"** and then Rin and Shippo jumped on him and dragged him out the door.

"Sorry about that Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said chirping over her shoulder and Shippo followed her dragging a poor unconscious Jaken behind him.

"Indeed. Attacked. Carry on," Sesshomaru said to the demon, unfazed as if nothing had happened.

_-Inuyasha- (outside the study) _

Damn him! His brother always had to have the upper hand at everything didn't he? He got back up and brushed himself off and saw the little runts run inside the study after Jaken and thanked that they wouldn't be bothering him….huh?

'_Sorry about that Sesshomaru-sama!' _

'Oh **HELL NO**!' Inuyasha thought as they ran towards him and knocked him back on his butt.

'Grr……kids…..'

This was no way to be treated! And in his own palace too! Inuyasha got up and stalked towards the study. He barged inside the study and then saw everyone turn to look at him in all his red glory. Anyway….

Sesshomaru glared at him. When could they never be disturbed! He still needed to sentence Ryou and still look cold and evil while being nice…'ick' he thought. Those had been Kagome's words who was now holding his hand tightly daring him to be mean to this Ryou demon who suffered heartache.

_-Flashback- _

"_Now koi. You can still be evil and cold sounding but try to cool it a little please? For me?" Kagome started. _

"_This Sesshomaru cannot guarantee…." He said only to be cut off. _

"_**Or no sex!"**__ Kagome said growling at him. _

"_I changed my mind!" he said in a panicked sort of way, but of course didn't show it. Damn but that woman had so much power over him._

_-End Flashback- _

"Still alive? This Sesshomaru thought he had killed you're worthless hanyou body." He said in an absolutely cold voice.

Ryou shivered. This was bad…if he talked to his own _brother_ like this……then what would he sentence him (Ryou) to?

_-Somewhere not in the palace- _

"So Ryou decided to defy my orders and spit out the truth did he? He shall pay dearly. He knew the consequences." The Evil Lord said.

"My Lord what will you do?"

"You shall see in time. Perhaps its time to call out my 'special' reinforcements." He said in a cocky voice like this was a foolproof plan.

_-Shippo and Rin-_

"How interesting is this…." She said softly.

"Watching these people…some too boring for their own worth." Shippo said.

"Indeed. We should help them." Rin said.

_-End Shippo and Rin- _

_-500 years- (present time) _

"So has Kagome contacted you in any way yet Ms. Higurashi?" Hojo asked politely.

"Ahh….No. Um I do believe she told me….that she's thinking about doing some work in Africa to save the….the Tigers!" she said.

"Are there tigers in Africa?" Hojo said.

"Of course! Plenty! available for adoption too!" She said. "Now I must be off. I left the Sukiyaki (Beef hotpot) on the stove! Goodbye Hojo!" and then she went off only to be stopped.

"Is her husband going with her?" Hojo said (spitting out venom at the word husband)

'Good god boy' she thought. Why hadn't Kagome told her Hojo was so annoying?

"Yes Hojo and both of her children too." And with that she opened her front door and shut it behind her.

"**CHILDREN!!"** Hojo sputtered.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 9! The next chapter should be out sooner. I was sick and had schoolwork (ugh bad combo. To have) _

_Please read and review!_


	10. Family feuds of the funny sort

_Chapter 10: Family feuds of the funny sort..._

_Last time: "Is her __husband__ going with her?" Hojo said (spitting out venom at the word husband)_

'_Good god boy' she thought. Why hadn't Kagome told her Hojo was so annoying?_

"_Yes Hojo and both of her children too." And with that she opened her front door and shut it behind her._

"_**CHILDREN!!"**__ Hojo sputtered._

_Lady Nefertiti: sorry for the long update but my computer caught a virus (and personally you don't want to see a panicky Lady Nefertiti about her computer crashing) anyway, enjoy reading everyone!_

* * *

_-Hojo- _

Okay so he wasn't accustomed to having the door shut in his face like that and especially the fact that it was Kagome's mother here. This must be her way of saying, 'Okay leave Kagome alone now, she's married so **leave her alone**! (or her mate will smash you to pieces)' but Kagome was HIS! She was ill and it was his job to take care of her illnesses and bring her cures and ailments. He cared about her and he guessed that this bastard Kagome married was just some guy with money and she didn't even love him. He had to help her! He sighed and walked down the many steps of the shrine. It wasn't like Kagome to vanish on him like that. They were still friends and she'd leave some sort of info to where she was going. Maybe her friends had some info on her. He'd go see them next.

_(A/N: persistant isn't he?) _

Still Hojo didn't or wouldn't feel happy about ripping Kagome apart from her husband and what if she was happy with him? would he (hojo) feel guilty about taking her away from her husband? NO! he'd go with what he planned. why should he feel guilty about taking what was his? he had seen Kagome first after all. Seriously some people were so thick in the head these days. But come to think of it why would Kagome agree to marry this guy? Was she perhaps forced to marry him because of his money? was she pressured?

Poor Kagome...

_-Feudal era- (Sesshomaru's study) _

There was a tense silence in the study as Miroku and Sanji were giving each other silent glares, Sango looking miffed at the both (although she didn't mind the attention for once) two guys fighting over her. Was this how Kagome sometimes felt and now she had three guys counting Sesshomaru. Sango knew that Sesshomaru would never let anyone take Kagome away form him. Kagome giving Sesshomaru a look which said to spare Ryou and his family, and Inuyasha...well...

"What the hell is going on here?" yes so typical Inuyasha...gotta love the hanyou and his world famous outbursts...

"You will cease your childish outbursts or you will be removed forcefully and this Sesshomaru will not hesitate to attempt to kill you again." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh! Oh I'm sooo scared..." Inuyasha mocked. Sesshomaru turned towards him with a look and Inuyasha eeped. "Okay...gotcha!" Yeesh sometimes he was too much. Whatever did Kagome see in him? At least it wasn't Kouga...wait, why did he just think that? That Sesshomaru is better than Kouga? 'Damn I must be going senile.' Inuyasha thought. 'Amazing he's quite crazy, thank goodness I didn't get any of that in my genes...' Sesshomaru thought.

"Where does the rest of your family reside?" Sesshomaru said.

"Milord it's just my mother, my little brother and my sister. My father was killed along with my Aniki for thier...disloyalty..." Ryou said, a sad tone in his voice. Losing one's family when you knew they didn't do anything bad was heartbreaking. "They reside in a village near Inuyasha's forest."

_-Shippo and Rin- (In one of the many hallways of the palace) _

"You got all the stuff we need Shippo?" Rin said in a cute voice.

"Why am I the one carrying these heavy things?" he asked. Rin didn't answer as she looked over her shoulder for servants/guards/or thier punching bag Jaken. They didn't want to get into trouble after all.

"So where you want to do this?" he said.

"Hmm...in the Royal hallway, I think that's where she'll be staying no? She is a 'guest' of the palace after all." Rin said ducking for cover under a table as one of the generals of the army came walking by thinking he heard something but of course he wasn't going to find the both of them, Rin had learned to become 'invisible' she was _Sesshomaru's ward _after all, the master of being undetected...

-Suddenly-

**SMASH!** and a vase fell off the table she was hiding underneath.

"RIN! I think you broke something valuable." he said in a worried voice.

"Oh don't worry Sesshomaru-sama's got plenty more of those vases lying around. It's just a couple of thousand years old from some dynasty before us, anyway that doesn't mean we can go smashing around every vase we see ..." Rin said as if it were no big deal.

"Why am I agreeing with you?" he asked aloud.

"Because you're my brother now and you gotta listen to me." Rin said in a haughty and bossy voice.

"I think this is Sesshomaru talking not Rin..." Shippo said sighing shaking his head and followed her still watching for people over his shoulder. They might be royal kids but that didn't mean that they couldn't get into trouble from their father (Sesshomaru) and his wrath was worse than any punishment.

_-End Shippo and Rin- _

Sesshomaru didn't know why but he was going to let Ryou go easy, maybe it was because of Kagome's (ahem) threat, no it wasn't that he was the man and what he said went! riiggghhttt...

**'Baka! just let the poor fool go and be on your way. you know that Kagome's hard-headed and isn't about to let you...' **his beast was cut off by Sesshomaru's voice.

"For your honesty for explaining the situation to this Sesshomaru, I have decided to let you go and if you wish to join my army, Sanji's the trainer for the new rookies. I will see to your families safety about bringing them into the western lands and under my protection." Sesshomaru said. Ryou bowed deeply and walked out. Truly he was lucky...very lucky and he knew it. Wait till his buddies from the rookie guard heard. He'd been the only male demon from thier village to have been captured by the evil lord and now his family would be safe too.

SMASH! there was a faraway yell..."Come back here you relentless children! I will not have unruly children running amock in the palace! **And the fact that we are faced with forces unknown you must listen to this Jaken!" **

Well that was random.

"Thanks Sesshy." Kagome whispered so no one could hear her soft nickname for him and kissed him ignoring Inuyasha's pissed glower. He knew about them but it still irked him to no extent.

"Hnnn." Sesshomaru said not bothered that he was kissing his beloved mate in front of others.

"Keh! do that in PRIVATE!" he said wanting to embarress the 'lord.'

"Sit boy." came a muffled voice. (hey she was busy kissing Sesshy)

**BOOM!**

Miroku was looking at an amused Sanji who'd never seen a demon subjected before. Hmph the demon kind always thought they had to have the best did they? Sango hated the demon kind! She was a demon _slayer _not a demon_ lover_...some demons were just thick in the head like that. He could have any human he wanted but not his beloved Sango!

_-Sango- _

She'd seen the houshi mulling and she looked the other way. She didn't want to break his heart but she couldn't choose who she fell in love with! The demon kind always infatuated her! I mean Sanji was cute and he hadn't tried to grope her once!

_'Um yes but perhaps that's because his lord will kill him if he does that...'_ her conscious said.

"Sango-sama?" a cool voice said, interrupting her less than innocent thoughts.

"Hai?" she said facing Sanji now a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Perhaps you would like to accompany me as I train the new guards?" he said in a hopeful voice.

Kagome grinned inwardly. Awww!! how cute. Not really a date but it was a start.

_-Somewhere not in the palace-_

The evil Lord was fuming as he threw a glass across the room. Talk about anger management. The pup Ryou and his useless family had been saved from his clutches by none other than his rival and arch-enemy Sesshomaru. Since when did Sesshomaru have a nice streak? Ryou's sister could have been put to _good use_ too... no matter what was important was getting Kagome.

Sesshomaru wasn't about to take everything and everyone away from him. Personally he'd never admit it out loud but he liked having demons in his employ, most of them his slaves who'd do his bidding at his beck and call. And why shouldn't he have the best of the best? Kagome did not belong in the arms of a vile and evil demon lord. She should be his and with her miko powers maybe they'd be powerful enough to finally overthrow the damn demon lord and take over the western lands.

After all, he was the most powerful and influential Daimyo of the Feudal era...

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 10! _

_please read and review! _

**Word bank: **

**Aniki: Big brother**

**Daimyo: Human feudal lords**


	11. Love is in the air :yeah right: part 1

_Chapter 11: Love in in the air part 1 (Sango and Sanji's tale) _

_Last time: __Sesshomaru wasn't about to take everything and everyone away from him. Personally he'd never admit it out loud but he liked having demons in his employ, most of them his slaves who'd do his bidding at his beck and call. And why shouldn't he have the best of the best? Kagome did not belong in the arms of a vile and evil demon lord. She should be his and with her miko powers maybe they'd be powerful enough to finally overthrow the damn demon lord and take over the western lands._

_After all, he was the most powerful and influential Daimyo of the Feudal era..._

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading everyone. _

* * *

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (study) _

"You owe me my mate and I saw the look you threw your friend Sango and Sanji. I hope that you aren't getting ideas of how to put them together." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said innocently and giggled as Sesshoamru tickled her stomach. "Hey wanna know where else I'm ticklish?" Kagome said.

"Do tell." Sesshomaru said but before Kagome got a chance to open her mouth they heard a loud BOOM!! and both sighed. They'd never get any alone time would they? Well as Sesshomaru's duty as being a 'lord' he had to go and see what the chaos was so he reluctently got up and told Kagome that they'd continue this later, earning a blush from Kagome (cause she was still sitting on his (ahem) desk.) Kagome was a little more than pissed that she wasn't getting any alone time with her Sesshy...what to do...

Sesshomaru turned a corner and was prepered to kill whatever had caused this mess...perhaps he and Kagome could get some alone time if they weren't at home...like going to his ' private cave'...just a thought.

But really, what could have caused this...this...

**"WHAT did this Jaken tell everyone?! We are indeed being attacked! but NOOO...no one wants to listen to this Jaken!" **Jaken yelled at the incompetent guards. "Milord! Milord!" Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched as the thought occured to him that if it was Jaken's fault then he was going to kill him, no questions or explanations asked. Well anyway...

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said coldly as he observed the chaos. Why must everyone decide to destroy and disturb the peace of his castle and now too?

_-Miroku- _

He-he...he was going to follow the pair as he watched them walk away. How dare his lovely lady Sango, no...how could she decide to spend time with that vile and nasty demon? He would not take his lovely Sango away from him! cursed demon of the netherworld!! He had to make sure that this nasty demon didn't do anything bad to her.

**-Insert creeping, following music- (da-dum-da-dum-da-dumm-da-dum-da-dummm...) **

_-Sango and Sanji- _

"So how is it that you first pick out your guards Sanji? I mean what are you really looking for? Stamina? Courage? The fact that they can survive all the training and do it properly too?" Sango asked him. She was still a little nervous, being in a palace with surrounded by demon guards, and could she call this time she was spending with Sanji a date? Kagome had told her what _'dates' _were and no they weren't food. and not to mention Sanji was so totally gorgeous! She wanted to squeal like a schoolgirl...it was like geez Sango calm down!

_(A/N: see author's note at end)_

Sure she'd spent time with Miroku (on their travels) but those weren't dates, they were on a mission and that was to find the shards, besides Sango didn't think of Miroku that way anyways. She smiled sadly to herself, he was a good guy but he wasn't just for her. She was looking for danger...erm...dangerous men maybe? Besides wasn't there a girl they'd met on their travels who wanted to bear Miroku a son? and was hell bent on doing it too? They'd left her in a village to be taken care of maybe she'd be good for him. 'Oh mom...Dad...what would you say if I told you that I liked a demon? Would you be shamed of me?' Sango thought staring at the ceiling now like she was staring at the heavens asking them, expecting an answer.

"Yes. That and many other things as well." Sanji said looking over at her odd look. "We also make sure that they're not enemies or just doing it to get close enough to kill the Royal court...make sure their intentions are honorable so that's why we have a couple of assassins who watch them...like a trial period..."

Sango sweatdropped and gulped. Right...Assassin's...heh-heh...

"Oh but not to worry. They won't do anything to you. You are one of Sesshomaru-sama's honored guests and Kagome-sama's friends, there's not a person/demon in the world that could harm you." he said. 'And I won't let anyone.' he thought grimly. Both arrived on the grounds where all the rookies were as they all gave Sango a questioning look. They knew she was the last demon-slayer (she had quite the reputation) and all wondered what she was doing among their ranks. Thinking of ways to Trying to kill them? No doubt. Sango took a deep breath and knew that the only way to earn their respect and their confidence was to be firm and yet kind with them. It was really a shame that demons and humans hated each other. They were really kind of the same 'minus the powers and the poison claws...' Sango thought giggling inwardly. Marriage/mating, having kids, living, dying (etc). Boy would Sesshomaru love to hear that... 'Sesshomaru you're just as ordinary as a human.' ha-ha...she amused herself sometimes.

"Is there a problem?" She asked them firmly. The demons shook their heads. Death wasn't on thier wish list. It wasn't their place to question thier superiors...perhaps this was Sanji-san's girlfriend? yup something was strange about the western lands, demon lord taking on human miko mate, demon guard taking a human demon slayer as a girlfriend...

Sanji looked among them with a frown on his face. Ryou survived Sesshomaru-sama's wrath. The boy was as lucky as hell that Sesshomaru had such a kind mate. "Seeing that most of you have looks of confused and worry looks on your faces..." Sanji started. Ryou shuffled his feet sighing. Why didn't anyone like him. Perhaps because they were still wary of him.

_-Rin and Shippo- _

"Are you sure that what we did was okay Rin?" Shipo asked her still a bit uncertain that what they were doing was okay. After that Boom! was heard and both heard the running of footsteps and confusion of others everywhere. Both him and Rin were running for their lives to find a place to hide. At least for right now anyway.

"Are you a man or a mouse Shippo!! You are helping me okay? Whether you want to or not!" Rin said/asked angrily.

"I think that being royal, rich and important is going to her head." Shippo muttered and followed her.

_-Hojo- (500 years away-the future) _

Dammit! Why didn't anyone know where Kagome was? her friends didn't know and Kagome's mother seemed to be keeping it all hush-hush and it was irritating him to no end. Suddenly a thought came to him and he thought the next best place to search was the Library in the history section. He remembered one day that he was coming over to Kagome's house with an ailment he overheard Kagome sigh something about that _'Inuyasha being such a jerk all the time...' _and _'Why if he lived in this time I'd never even turn my head...' _

Time...

and Hojo made his way over to the Library.

_-Miroku- (who was stalking Sango and Sanji) _

Well nothing happened betweeen the pair yet. All he had to do was stick a couple of sutra's to that 'vile demon' or use his wind tunnel and he'd be gone. Both were laughing about something Sango said and Miroku saw her blush then._ 'GRR...he's taking away my woman!' _Miroku thought.

Sanji had felt his aura a long time ago but didn't say anything about it. Why was that monk following them? If he had any thoughts to take Sango from him he had another thing coming. Sango had told him brief tales of their travels and how he groped her all the time...so dishonorable...He should've been killed a long time ago.

"So tell me Sango-sama..." Sanji began.

"You can call me Sango." she said smiling at him. Miroku frowned. My but weren't they getting familiar...

"Do you know anything about sparring with swords Sango?" Sanji asked her and she shook her head no.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to teach/train you too..." he said softly smiling down at her.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: ooh...we've got some tension...what's going to happen between Miroku and Sanji and what is Kagome planning to do to Sesshomaru because he ditched her?_

_please read and review!_

**'Dates:' (for those who don't know dates are:) **A 100 gram portion of fresh dates is a premium source of vitamin and supplies 230 kcal of energy. Since dates contain relatively little water, they do not become much more concentrated upon drying, although the vitamin C is lost in the process. Dates ripen in four stages, which are known throughout the world by their _Arabic_ language names _kimri_ (unripe), _khalal_ (full-size, crunchy), _rutab_ (ripe, soft), _tamr_ (ripe, sun-dried).

By the way...try some...they're very yummy! (grin)


	12. Love is in the air :yeah right: part 2

_Chapter 12: Love is in the air...(yeah right) part 2_

_Last time: Sanji had felt his aura a long time ago but didn't say anything about it. Why was that monk following them? If he had any thoughts to take Sango from him he had another thing coming. Sango had told him brief tales of their travels and how he groped her all the time...so dishonorable...He should've been killed a long time ago._

**Lady Nefertiti: I apologize for the long wait and time in updating my fics, seeing how so many people enjoy reading this fic and many others of mine and I appreciate my readers and reviewers for thier patience...My fics 'Does it hurt' and 'Porcelain' have been updated and my others will be updated shortly. **

_Well without further ado, enjoy reading this chapter. _

* * *

_-Kagome- _

Twitch...

Twitch...

(cue the crickets)

Tick...

Tock...

**Oh for the love of god!! **She was feeling very mad at the moment. The cold ice baka had left her! Again! Was some 'boom' sound more important than her? She was going to go and look for him and drag him back with his silver white hair if need be! Yeah that's what she was going to go and do! She had needs too and there was no bloody enemies out ready to attack them. Jaken needed to have his hide whipped for spreading lies! And yes she was allowed to speak like that to herself at least or in front of Sesshomaru which well... he liked her dirty talk and that led to something else...never mind.

She cracked her knuckles. She'd never felt so angry before. Taking her mate from her like that! The hell they were in danger in this castle! Sesshomaru would've known it even before they reached the western borders. BAH! She plopped on the bed, _thier _bed, on her stomach and sceamed into a pillow. Ah...she felt much better. Now all she had to do was wait and take out her anger on Sesshomaru when he came back...he always managed to overpower her if she decided to attack him and found it amusing too!! GAHHH!! Maybe she should act drunk again and _**then **_Sesshomaru would pay attention to her!

She shook her head and sighed, her head on the pillow as she stared out of the window moodily. She was acting like a child and she was supposed to be the Lady of the western lands. It wouldn't do for her to go and act like a child who needed anger-management. haaa...maybe a nap would do her some good. She was feeling very tired at the moment and very moody. If she didn't know better she would've thought she was pregnant but what were the odds of that happening and now anyway? Well at least her baby would have the protection of her blood as well as Sesshomaru's. He probably didn't even know that their heir would be a full-blooded demon and not half. 'Oh well, guess that'll have to wait...' was Kagome's last thought as she dozed off. 'Mmm...chocalate-chip ice-cream sundaes...and banana splits...' she dreamed.

_-Shippo and Rin- _

"How boring. Mama went to sleep and Sesshomaru-sama went away." Shippo remarked.

"They aren't our target this time Shippo." Rin said in a mysterious voice full of childish mischeif as both made their way through the halls like shadows.

"Great. Now it sounds like we're going to go and kill someone off...But I suppose as being an adopted daughter you can get away with anything right?" Shippo said.

"Hn." Rin said.

"I need a new hobby..." Shippo said as he followed Rin towards an unknown hallway which basically spelled out, 'Don't enter' with all it's webs and gloominess but they were going that way...and he sighed. Why were they going that way? Why was Rin so hell bent on helping or rather annoying whoever 'this person' was? and yet he followed her. It was his duty to protect his adopted sister.

_-Somewhere not in the palace- _

"Kagome-sama appears to be alone at the present time my lord. Totally unaware since she is asleep." a monotone voice said from the shadows. (insert evil laugh from lord) The guard didn't even flinch. He was used to it by now. Anyone who would've heard it would probably be scared out of thier wits.

"How interesting. Looks like that dog has left her for the time being. So his 'I protect what is mine' speech is a lie after all. His beloved Kagome could fall into danger at any time. I do wonder if he even has any idea that my men are upon him as we speak..." He frowned as her image came into his mind. Her constant refusal of him had annoyed him and she thought herself to be in love with that savage demon, an inferior being to them?!

_-Sango and Sanji- _

"So you must really be a good with a sword if Sesshomaru-sama has you training new rookies..." Sango started. She was making a statement rather than fawning over him that he was so 'big and strong' (etc). She was being respectful and admiring that Sesshomaru-sama had so much trust in him...And that's what Sanji liked about her. If it had been any demoness, of the royal court or not she would've thrown herself at him, it'd happened before and he shuddered. Her name had been Seira. Although she was mated to one of the royal court, she always had a fancy for **him**...and no matter how many times he'd kindly turned her down she just never listened. She'd met an unfortunate end at her mate's sword...and Sanji shook his head. He actually felt bad for her. All she did was love him...and love was a dangerous thing indeed...

"Sanji are you alright?" Sango said and placing a hand on his shoulder, not hearing the human growl behind her.

"Yes. Just lost in thought. I apologize for my..." he began but then stopped, narrowed his eyes and pushed Sango behind him sensing danger, a dangerous aura around them and pulled his sword out, at the ready.

"What in the..." Sango said blinking. She didn't think he was just striking a pose to look good. He looked like someone was about to attack them but they were all alone here! Unless someone had followed them? Why would they unless they thought she was going to exterminate Sanji with her boomarang? She would never! even if someone told her too...she was growing fond of him...was starting to care about him...She could talk to him so easily, so normally like they'd been friends forever, she was slightly attracted to him and his good looks but was this love? She felt a coldness creep around her like it was getting dark all of a sudden when it was only midday! She started to pull out her sword, hey her skills weren't completely useless...

"Leave your sword, Sango-sama." Sanji said as he watched her sigh and put it back into its sheath. He then whipped around to the source of the cool voice he heard behind him.

"It appears your castle is under attack demon. It's best you go and inform your lord if he is unaware at the moment. Of course he could be with Kagome-sama and in that case he'd kill you for interrupting him..."

"Miroku! Where have you been?!" Sango said happily from behind Sanji's shoulder.

(Insert jealous growl from Sanji.)

Great just what he needed at the moment. The perverted monk that Sango seemed so fond of, despite his lecharous behavior. He wasn't about to leave Sango here with that...that...unholy man. Maybe he'd take her along with him.

"I guess training will have to wait ne?" Sango said squeezing his shoulder and trying to ease his tension which she could feel. She could bet anything that it was because of Miroku and not the problem/battle that could occur anytime. Demons were possessive over what was thiers and she'd have to remember that. She just wondered what Kagome was up to at the moment...and hoped that she was safe.

_-Sesshomaru- _

He was standing in his study and looked out the window with an expressionless face. Something about this darkening sky was odd... Like it was a mirage of some sort, not real. He turned away and walked out of his study in silence. He'd deal with this but for now he had to make sure his mate was safe. He was sure she'd be a little upset, 'Maybe this time she'll throw something else at me...and not pillows this time.' Kagome was truly one of a kind.

_-Shippo and Rin- _

"**What did you do?! **Was this your hair-brained plan?!" Shippo asked her, pointed as he stared into the darkening sky.

"You baka! This wasn't the plan...I don't, I can't do things like that!" Rin said poking his chest then pointing at the sky.

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 12! Please read and review!_

_Inuyasha: "Oi! Where was I in this chapter?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Oh...hmmm...Are you in this fic at all?" _

_Inuyasha: "..." _


	13. Chaos at the castle

_Chapter 13: Chaos at the Castle _

_-Shippo and Rin- _

_"__**What did you do?! **__Was this your hair-brained plan?!" Shippo asked her, pointed as he stared into the darkening sky. "You baka! This wasn't the plan...I don't, I can't do things like that!" Rin said poking his chest then pointing at the sky._

_Lady Nefertiti: This is the __**last**__ chapter. _

**Recap: **

**Sanji was about to take Sango to watch soldiers training when they saw Miroku and both males are 'growling' over Sango making the situation tense. **

**Kagome is daydreaming on her bed about ice-cream and Sesshomaru had to leave her to check out something that happened (a disturbance) **

**The Daimyo is getting impatient.**

**What do Rin and Shippo have up their sleeve this time?**

_Enjoy reading and don't forget to review! _

* * *

_-Kagome- _

Mmm…When I get my hands on Sesshomaru I want to pour Chocolate syrup on him and eat him…no maybe strawberry syrup with sprinkles and oreo's. Yummy. just like Sesshomaru. Her Sesshomaru.

_-End Kagome- _

_-Future- (500 years)_

Hojo walked out of the Library. He gave up. He was way in over his head. Kagome didn't like him and he knew it. Hell her mother had said that she was gone with Kagome's husband and their children! What more proof could he possibly need? It wasn't like he could fight for Kagome now.... Possibly some ancestor of his way back when had met a previous Kagome ancestor and had gotten her instead and his future Kagome didn't like him. He sighed and made his way home. Perhaps they could still talk and be friends, that is if her husband wasn't over-possessive.

_**-**__Rin and Shippo- _

"Then who is doing the weird thing with the sky?" Shippo said. Rin gave him a 'do I look like I know everything look.' She thought of something but shrugged it aside. She learned something new and it was up to her and Shippo to fix it or make it right. You learned new things everyday.

"Forget the weird sky Shippo leave that to Sesshomaru-sama, I have a plan. We already helped Kagome-mama and Sesshomaru-sama to get together but now…." And she trailed off.

"Oh for the love of…" Shippo exasperated. How did he get into this again? Wait…she was the younger sister and he had to protect her from whatever she did even if it was dangerous.

"Come with me." She said and both ran down the hall to eavesdrop but on who?

_-End Shippo and Rin- _

_-Somewhere not in the palace- _

"I'm getting impatient and now its time to act." The Daimyo said staring out his window. "Kagome will no longer be a prisoner to that demon lord….she is mine."

"As you wish sire. Do you wish for me to release the first warning?" he said still bowing his head. Truth he didn't like his lord but he had to comply. He was certain that none of his staff and soldiers and guards liked their Daimyo lord, Hojo.

"Yes." Hojo-sama said turning around. The soldier bowed never turning his back to Hojo-sama and then left. 'Do not worry your pretty head Kagome, we'll be together soon.' He said touching the window and smiled evilly when he saw the sky darken.

_-Sesshomaru- _

He frowned as he looked up at the sky. It was the Daimyo, he'd always be a thorn on his side and now he was threatening him? Ha…he'd kill him before that happened. Kagome and him were fully mated and he'd be damned before a _human lord_ challenged him for his mate. Huh the Daimyo had already sent his worthless guards to fight him and his men? He thought he would catch Sesshomaru, unaware and Kagome would be kidnapped under his nose. He smirked. No one would take Kagome away from him. With that thought he made his way back to their room where Kagome was sleeping. Better to protect her if he was there. Surely he'd meet the Daimyo face to face and he would die…

The sky was of little consequence to him. It was just the first wave of the threat and that was the guards of the Daimyo's. After Sesshomaru's men defeated the daimyo's men the sky would clear.

_-Sango, Sanji and Miroku- _

"Guys be nice and stop growling for the love of god!" she said throwing her hands up in the air. Sheesh! men and their over-possessiveness. She did love Miroku but his perverted ways just didn't 'fly' with her. "I was going with Sanji to watch the soldiers train Miroku and I will go with him to see them!" Sango said firmly. With that she took Sanji by the arm and asked him where they were. She never saw Sanji throw a triumphant look at Miroku. This time Miroku didn't follow. Was Sango following her heart then? She always did have an infatuation with demons….He sighed and walked out of the palace Inuyasha following him.

_-Rin and Shippo- _

"They are almost upon us. Too bad the both won't be watching any fights or fighting in the upcoming battle. They will be busy in the bedroom." Rin said evilly. "Shippo you wrote the letter right?"

"Yes Rin I wrote the letter and its sitting on the bed. Really how old are you? Are you sure you're not a demon/demoness in a small body? Like me? How can you think like this?" he said to her.

"The time has almost come." Rin said and both backed into a dark corner of the hallway to await their victims.

_-Somewhere not in the palace- _

Hojo-sama thought he was being very clever and smart. Sending Sesshomaru away from the palace and then Kagome would be free for the taking. Really he thought the demon lord would be smarter and at least send one or two guards of his to protect her from enemies after all, he was sure that he knew that they were under attack. Demons did have a good sense of smell. The Daimyo had no idea that Sesshomaru was on his way _back_ to Kagome, rather sent some guards of his personal army to check out what was happening. Looked like human daimyo's _didn't_ have a good sense of smell.

_-Sango and Sanji- _

"I'm surprised you gave your monk the brush off like that." Sanji said. Was she upset that she sent her monk away so abruptly? Sango tightened her hold on him and sighed.

"He's not my monk Sanji. For my entire life I have been told that demons of all types are cruel, evil and should be killed at any cost no matter what. I have been taught everything and anything about demons from their mating rituals to their courting ways to their sensitive smells and their possible powers."

"I believed it because it is what I had learned. I just never saw it with my own eyes and never experienced that demons are not bad only the evil ones out for power. I had been taught to respect the one's with holy powers like Miko's and Monks but look at the monk that I travel with. He doesn't act holy at all…" Sango leaned against his chest and said in a whisper, "I'm sorry." Sanji wrapped an arm around her and hugged her to him.

"It's alright. You learn something new everyday ne?" he said and she smiled gratefully up at him.

_-Suddenly- _

Rin came tearing down the hall and yelled, "Sango-sama! Sanji-san! It's horrible! You have to come quick! It's here!" Rin said beckoning them to follow her. Sanji pulled out his katana and Sango followed worried. "Quick you first Sanji! And then you Sango-sama!" when both ran into the room there was a loud…

**(BAMM!!!!) **

And Shippo shut the door behind him. Rin smirked and both did a high-five. "Why are grown-ups so hmm…what's the word for it….Gullible?"

Sango stared at Sanji who stared back at her. "I think we've been beaten by a couple of children. Rin-sama who tries to 'help' everyone." Sanji said sitting on the bed and then heard a piece of paper under him. He stood up and then picked it up.

"What does it say?" Sango said walking over to him. She looked at his expression and was he blushing a little? She took the letter and then read it:

_-Letter-_

_Hi Sango-sama and Sanji-san!_

_Congratulations! You've just been caught in one of our traps. It's Rin and Shippo! You're not leaving this room until you, Sanji admit you love Sango! _

_Bye! _

_Rin and Shippo (Aka: the mischievous rascals) _

_-End letter- _

"Err…." Sango said.

How did he get into this? He was so going to get his butt fired! Suddenly both heard someone running down the halls:

"**THE EVIL FORCES ARE UPON US AS WE SPEAK!"** Jaken yelled. Hmm...maybe he was right this time.

'………………'

"So…I wanted to tell you that I have started to care for you and may even possibly love you in the future." Sanji said looking down at the ground. "I have always been taught that humans are vile creatures and should be killed especially slayers….I do hope that my family accepts you as my mate…if you wish to be that is." Sango widely smiled at him and hugged him. It was time for a change and Sango needed to settle down and she'd have little pups! maybe four or five....hmm. She blushed when she looked at Sanji. Whoa there Sango! You're thinking way ahead into the future.

"What are you thinking about?" he said smirking down at her.

"Ummm....." Sango said turning away cheeks red. Nothing came out.

"I'd like a lot of pups too...." he whispered into her ear. Sango, had she her boomerang would've bonked him but she just glared at him and then told him he was a baka and then kissed him.

_-Daimyo- _

He paced in his throne room. No one could do anything right in his castle. All of his guards came back defeated by Lord Sesshomaru's guards. Looked like he'd have to go and get Kagome himself even though he was risking his life but Kagome was worth it.

He made his way into the demon lord's castle and then climbed undignified towards the royal chambers and saw Kagome sleeping there like a fallen angel. "My Kagome." He said softly and ran a hand through her raven locks.

"It is not wise to touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru." He said coldly leaning against the doorframe. He was itching to draw his sword out and kill this bastard but that would have to wait. The Daimyo rose and smirked at Sesshomaru.

"A vile beast such as yourself should never lay a hand on an angel like this. Tell me, did you force yourself upon her? Just because she is a powerful Miko?" The daimyo sneered at him. Bad idea and Sesshomaru growled dangerously and then pulled out his katana within a blink of an eye and struck his katana straight through the Daimyo's heart.

"Kagome's mine and I don't share." Sesshomaru said coldly. He called for Jaken to have someone remove this worthless beings body. No one would take his Kagome away from him.

"Sesshomaru? What's going on?" Kagome said yawning looking up at him and smiled.

"Nothing at all my Koi. Just go back to sleep." He said. Putting both his katana's on the rack he laid down next to his mate Kagome and wrapped his arm around her.

**BANG! **

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**"Milord the Daimyo is here to kidnap Lady Kagome! How can you rest at a time like this...why if I had a mate like Kagome then I'd...."** Jaken yelled through the door and then stopped short. Sesshomaru had opened the door and picked Jaken up and threw his out the window.

**"WHY MUST YOU BE SO CRUEL TO YOUR LOYAL SERVANT JAKEEN!!!!!!!!!" **

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review for the last chapter!_


End file.
